What Happens in Vegas!
by LoyalFreak13
Summary: Trip to Vegas to see beLIEve turns into much more Criss Angel
1. Chapter 1

_Ok this is my first ever internet published Fan Fic! I have a lot more written, but want to see if anyone thinks it's worth continuing before I post anymore! OH and of course I own nothing._

What happens in Vegas!

It was the first night of our vacation in Vegas, and we were already having a ball. Whenever Lynn and I get out its we are always a little crazy. So this trip to the Luxor was no different. We were goofing around in the funky elevators, fighting over who was going to go out the door first, trying to stand in a straight line with the incline, anything stupid and fun we could think of. Right then the doors open and we try to get out of them at the same time, causing us both to land in the floor laughing hysterically. When we heard a man's voice above us.

"Looks like they have had too much to drink"

I immediately took exception to this and responded " I don't drink. THANK YOU"

Looking up we saw Criss Angel, JD, and some other member of the crew standing there. Lynn looked up at the same time

"Oh fuck" she said

I looked at her and said "now we all know what's on your mind"

She looked at me and shut up, but the look on her made me laugh, which set her off again. At this point we finally decided to pick our selves up off the floor. The crewmember, whom had spoke before goes "you haven't been drinking?"

I replied "No. Just having fun, it's a vacation after all."

Lynn looked to Criss and asked "so can we get pics?

The crewmember goes "so you do know who he is?"

Lynn ever the smart-ass replies "No why is he famous or something?"

I replied "yeah just a lot!"

"Oh Yeah you're that Jim Cal.." She started.

I cut her off saying "Watch it that will get your ass kicked, and I will laugh when it happens!"

"You'd be the one doing it!" She replied

"So did you have a point?"

"No not really."

I looked back at the crew member and pointed to my CA logo necklace and the fact that Lynn was wearing one of his T Shirts and said "For working for someone that does Slight of hand, your rather slow on the uptake."

At which point Criss started laughing. Lynn asked "So what about those pics?"

"Sure" Criss replied. "Do you lovely ladies have names?

"I'm Heather, and this radiant beauty is my best friend Lynn."

"I pay her to say that." Lynn said laughing

"Yeah and you owe me 10 bucks!"

We took turns posing with him and JD. "You know its refreshing to have someone act like themselves around me; normally fans get totally self-contuse."

I replied "With the sheer number of fans you meet on a daily bases, I am confident you wont remember us anyway, so why bother worrying if you think were crazy. Besides sanity is SOO boring!"

To which he laughed, and said "I don't know I think you will be pretty hard to forget. "

"Please your buddy wants to forget us already!" I said looking to toward him.

The doors to the elevator opened and the guy ushered Criss and JD towards them saying. "Come on Criss your going to be late."

To which Lynn Chimed in "Yeah there's a shock!" Which made JD crack up laughing. As soon as they were on the elevator the crewmen hit the door close buttons.

I turned to Lynn and asked "do you get the feeling he doesn't like us?"

"Ummm, Who cares?"

"Good point! Wait is our room even on this floor?"

After realizing that in fact NO our room was not on this floor, we waited for the elevator again. When the doors open we looked at each other and tried to beat each other in which caused us to hit the back of it laughing. We finally made it to our room, and got ready to go see beLIEve. Lynn grabbed the tickets and yelled. "You about ready."

"Just let me apply the ointment." I said taking the cover off the new tattoo on my forearm. I had just gotten it done and was dieing to take off the bandage.

Since it was a while before the show started we decided to hit the MF store. We grabbed a couple shirts, a deck of cards, and another set of the handcuff earrings. I was getting so tired of Lynn "borrowing" my set. I looked through the jewelry to see if they had the key to believe necklace, which I didn't see, so I asked the girl behind the counter about it.

"I'm sorry we are currently out of those" She replied.

"My luck, I have been trying for ages to get it off the online store and it's always out on there to. Oh well I guess but than!" I said

"You know what we are getting a shipment of merchandise in over night, I don't know it there will be any on it or not but you can check tomorrow just in case."

"Thank you!" I said happily.

Lynn ran the bags back to the room and I decided to wonder the casino while I waited for her. As I walked around I came upon Criss doing some demonstrations, so I went over to watch. He seen me walk up and winked. I raised my brow and smiled. He did a few more tricks then had to go get ready for the show. Lynn who was now beside me goes "that was sweet!"

I jumped and asked "what are you doing here?"

"Gee, love ya to!"

"Yeah I know" I replied sarcastically, which was rewarded with her sticking her tongue out at me. "I thought you were taking the stuff up to the room."

"Did, been back for awhile. I even said 'Hey I'm back' you never noticed"

"Sorry"

"Yeah that is what you always say." She laughed "now let's play something before we head to the show"

We finally made our way to the theatre. We quickly found our seats and impatiently waited for the show to start.

"How much longer?" I whined.

"Like 1 min less then last time you asked!" Lynn replied "besides what's it matter what the tickets say the boy is notoriously late anyway!"

"Good point." I sighed "I just don't like waiting"

" I know! You have no patients."

"You do?"

"No not really. Just shut up and enjoy my wonderful company"

I was about to reply something sarcastic to that when the house lights FINALLY went out. The show was AMAZING!

Once the showing was over Lynn and I decided to grab a quick dinner before the next showing. Yeah, I had gotten tickets to 4 performances! When we had finished we were heading back toward the theatre, discussing the show.

"Are you ever going to get those stars out of your eyes?" Lynn asked good-naturedly

"Not bloody likely" I smiled back

"Did you just say bloody?

"So Lynn, do you think I could fly?" I mused, my arms stretched out to my side palms up my head tilted toward the ceiling with my eyes closed.

"Only if you want to, and believe" came a very famillure voice in my ear. I turned to see Criss walking into a door that I hadn't even noticed we passed. He winked, and was gone. I laughed and looked at Lynn who had her brow raised.

"Was he following us?" I joked

"That's a switch I thought we came here so you could stalk him!"

"Hey, It's only stalking if you get caught!" I teased.

"Yeah, that's not in the least bit creepy!"

"You bought me the shirt!"

"Yeah, Yeah I know!"

"Come on I don't wanna miss the next showing!"

When we got to the theatre we went in and took our seats.

"How much longer?" I whined.

"Like 1 min less then last time you asked!" Lynn replied

"I just don't like waiting"

"Haven't we already had this conversation?"

"Maybe"

I looked around the theatre until Lynn nudged me to look up at the stage; Criss was peaking out the curtains. We made eye contact and both smiled.

"This is going to be interesting." Lynn thought out loud.

The second performance was just as awe inspiring as the first. After if was over we finally made our way back to our room. Surprisingly enough remembering what floor it was on. The next morning when we awoke it was finally time to take the bandages off my tat! When I did the BE in red LIE in black VE in red shown wonderfully, now that the redlining was going away. Lynn looked at it over my shoulder and said

"Looks good"

We went to wait on the elevators, I wanted to check and see if they had gotten the necklace in by chance. When the elevator doors opened we were pleasently surprised to find JD.

"Hey" He greeted He noticed the now uncovered tat on my forearm. "That's what was covered yesterday huh?"

"Yeah just got it"

"Can I get a pic of it?"

"On one condition, if we can get another pic with you" Lynn replied. I blinked looking at Lynn, who shrugged and I laughed.

After the pics JD asked "so what do you gals have planned for today?"

"A little site seeing, and then both performances beLIEve tonight" I answered

"Really, and you were at both last night to! So what did you think?"

"Incredible" I replied

"Amazing" Lynn answered

When we went to exit the elevator he gave us both hugs. "Criss will be happy to hear that your be at the show tonight"

"Yeah I'm sure" I laughed.

We hit the Mindfreak store, and the same girl was working.

"Sorry we still didn't get any in" she told me "But we will get another shipment in a couple of days if your still here you can check back then."

"Thanx" I replied. As we left the shop we saw Criss in the production office. He looked up and smiled. Then we headed out to see the sites of Vegas!


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok It has been AGES since I updated this, when I originally posted the first chapter I planned on posting the rest as I have pages upon pages of it written, but it fell through the cracks and I forgot about it. It was brought to my attention again by someone adding it to there favorite stories (and a Big THANK YOU to anyone who has done that) and a thanx to the ones who brought it back to my attention. So if anyone is still interested in reading this, here is some more and I plan on getting more posted I may even get another chapter up tonight ;) Sorry for the LONG delay but here is chapter 2! _

When we returned to the hotel later that day we came across Criss doing some demos in the lobby. We watched after he finished he signed autographs and took pics. We hung around until he was down to the last fans and when he turned to take the last pic we headed back to our room to get ready for the nights show.

When we got to the theatre we went in and took our seats.

"How much longer?" I whined.

"Like 1 min less then last time you asked!" Lynn replied

"I just don't like waiting"

"Now I KNOW we have had this conversation before!"

"Nope its just your imagination!"

"Yeah…Sure it is…."

Looking around the theatre waiting most patiently, I met eyes with Criss looking out from backstage he smiled and I smiled back and poked Lynn in the side.

"Owe! Hey!" she said glaring at me

"Look"

"Oh wow, he is looking straight at you."

Before I could reply the lights went down signaling the beginning of the show.

Between the showings we decided to hit the casino for awhile. Lynn had gone to something from one of the rooms and I decided to play a slot machine while I waited. All of a sudden the necklace I had been wanting is dropped in front of face. I was surprised and ecstatic!

"Ok now I love you forever!" I lifted my hair for her to hook the necklace. When I seen Lynn walking toward me with wide eyes smiling.

"Wait if your there then who….."

"You still promise to love me forever?" Came the answer in my ear, in Criss's voice.

I turned to see him standing behind me. I absently clutched the necklace asking

"How did you know?"

"I read your mind"

"Your not in the mental ward, you couldn't have read my mind"

He smirked and replied "I asked the girl at the store and she said you had been in there twice looking for the necklace and said u had been trying for awhile to get it. So I decided I would get it for you, Didn't know it would get you to love me forever"

I smiled

"Thank you"

He pointed to his cheek and asked "Can I get a kiss for it?"

I leaned forward and at the last moment he turned his head and our lips met. He smirked. I went to tuck some hair behind my ear and he caught sight of my tattoo. He grabbed my arm and looked at it.

"You got it right! This is the first one I have seen with it the way its meant."

"You cant spell Believe with out Lie"

"Yes exactly"

JD walked up right then and Criss showed him my arm.

"Yeah I know I saw it earlier" JD replied

"You did?"

"Yeah when I got to ride in the elevators with them earlier" He smiled and showed Criss the pic on his phone, and the one he had taken with us.

"Hey! Where is my pic?" Criss pouted

"What jealous little brother?" JD laughed.

Lynn and I laughed and took another pic with Criss.

"You girls going to the next show?"

"Yep, unfortunately it's the last one we could get tickets to. We tried to get them for both performances every night we are here, but couldn't."

"So I take it you like the show?"

"Its amazing!"

Criss left to go get ready for the next showing and we headed off to the theatre.

"OMG!" Lynn said

"Did you just say OMG?"

"Yes"

"You realize that was out loud and not a text right?"

"Criss Angel just gave you a necklace and you kissed him and your worrying about what I said?"

I stopped and blinked "Your right"

"I usually am"

"Oh and Lynn"

"Yes?"

"Did that really just happen?"

"Yep"

"OMG"

"That's what I said!"

We made our way to the theatre and our seats.

"How much longer?" I whined.

"We ARE NOT having this conversation again!"

I pouted. We seen Criss looking out from backstage, and a couple minutes later a crew member walked up to us with a note from Criss:

_Would you girls meet me after the show?_

I sent back:

_Passing notes? What are we in High school :P Where?_

The crew member took the note back. Criss looked out again and stuck out his tongue, we both laughed. The crew member soon returned with another note:

_Just wait in your seats after the show_

I looked up to see Criss looking out again and smiled and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

See 2 chapters in one day! Yay! Lol again since I forgot last time I own nothing!

When the show ended and everyone started to leave we waited. Soon a different crewmember came up to us.

"I'm sorry ladies but your going to have to leave now, the show is over."

"We were told to wait here." I tried to explain

"Well you will just have to meet up with your friends outside."

"Criss is the one who asked us to wait here.""Yeah I am SOO sure he did. Look you need to leave NOW"

Just then JD walked up and asked,

"Is there a problem?"

"No sir I was just telling these girls they had to leave, but they are trying to tell me some story about Mr. Angel asking them to wait." he replied rolling his eyes.

I just glared at him.

"Well that is not 'some story' they were asked to wait, and I am here to get them." He turned to us "Hey girls you ready?"

"Sure thing"

We followed him backstage to Criss's dressing room. He quickly pulled on his jeans as we walked in.

"Darn think of the money we could of made off that pic." I said snapping my fingers

Lynn laughed. Criss just smirked and asked "How was the show"

"Do you even have to ask? It was FANTASTIC!"

"We are about to go get something to eat you guys want to go with us?'

"Depends where ya going? I asked

JD Laughed

Criss named off some French sounding place.

"Sorry I have a rule about not eating any place I cant pronounce the name of the food" I replied

"Much less know what is in it." Lynn added

"Yeah that could be bad" I said

"Well I am going to grab some pizza, if you would like to go." JD said

Lynn and I looked at each other "We're in!" we said in unison.

"Sweet! Sounds good." Criss said

"Wait, who invited you little bro?" JD asked

Criss pouted. We all laughed. He finished getting ready and headed out to the parking lot.

"Lets take the hummer." Criss suggested

"Wait does it still have that ugly bright orange interior? If so we need to go grab our sunglasses first" Lynn asked

We heard someone bust out laughing behind us, and turned to see Costa walking up. Criss mock glared at him.

"Sorry little brother but I told you not to do it, that color was horrible!"

"Yeah I know I know, and no I had it changed." Criss said and then introduced us to Costa.

"So these are the girls Gary (a/n the crewmember from the first meeting in the elevator) was talking about.""Nothing good I am sure" I said grinning.

"He doesn't NOT like you." Criss said.

Just then Gary walked up, "Oh wow Criss the show was just amazing tonight, you were really on. So were are we all going tonight?" He noticed Lynn and I standing there and his smile quickly faded.

"We are about to head out to get something to eat" Criss told him.

Gary turned to us "Waiting on autographs?" he sneered

"Nope they are going with us" JD informed

Trying to disguise the lack of happiness in his voice, though failing he half begged "Please tell me your kidding."

I mouthed "TOLD YA" to Costa who laughed

"Is there a problem with them going with us?" Criss asked

"Oh no no not at all, I was just kidding." Gary sputtered trying to sound sincere but again failed. Lynn and I looked at each other she made the gag gesture and I stuck my tongue out, causing JD, Costa and Criss to laugh. He turned and looked at us and we just smiled innocently. He gave us the fakes smile and turned back to Criss. "So were are we going?"

"Well I suggested a French place."

"That sounds great"

"But Heather has a rule against eating at a place she cant pronounce the name""Of Course she does" replied Gary shooting me a nasty look. I mouthed 'Fuck you' back at him.

JD broke in and said "So we are going for pizza"

"You want to join us?" Criss asked.

"No, but are you going to a club later?"

"Yeah probably" Criss shrugged.

"Good, I'll meet ya there then." He left giving us a nasty glare for good measure as he walked past. Lynn clutched at her throat and I grabbed my chest and both badly over acted. They all started laughing.

"I like these two" Costa said.

"Yay! Some one loves us!" I said and we both hugged him.

"I could get used to this." he laughed and we all climbed into the hummer. When we arrived at Pizza Hut, the manager was a little shocked and then put us in a separate room. Criss went out and signed autographs and took pics with the fans that were there, then joined us. JD had already ordered.

"So what did ya get?" Criss asked

"Sardines and Anchovies" I replied. Criss turned a lovely shade of green. We all started laughing.

"That's just not funny." He said taking a seat,. Soon the pizza arrived and we ate and laughed. Suddenly Lynn about did a spit take.

"Wait! We haven't gotten any pics with Costa yet!"

"Your right!"

"Hey what about me?" Criss asked

"Oh could you take the pic for us?" I asked Criss's jaw dropped and then he pouted, JD and Costa about fell out of there chairs laughing. "Oh was that mean?" He shook his head yes. "Oh what can I do to make it better?" He pointed to his cheek. I leaned in to kiss it but at the last moment turned my head as he did so he kissed my cheek. I Smirked "Come now you didn't really think I would fall for that again did you?"

He smiled and laughed then said "Come on lets get out of here."

We all piled back into the hummer and went to Liquidity. We went to Criss's table in the VIP section soon Gary arrived. He glared at us as he took a seat. We just ignored him. Lynn and I decided to hit the dance floor, and Criss joined us for a couple songs. He started signing autographs and we went to sit down for awhile. When we got back to the table Gary was talking to some guy, he looked up at us and said to the guy "oh those are Criss's groupies for the night." We ignored him and just sipped out pops, JD and Costa got back to the table about the same time Criss did. We talked for awhile, soon JD said he had to go, so we hugged him good bye. Costa ran out side to make a phone call, and Criss got called up to bar by the bar tender. Gary turned to his friend again "You know Criss normally picks out better looking and less trashy bimbos to take to the club."

I looked Lynn "I'm ready to go how bout you?"

"Yep, lets go"

We passed Costa on our way out

"Hey were ya guy going?" he asked

"We've had enough of Gary" I told him

"I know that feeling" He said laughing We told him what Gary had said "What did Criss say?"

"He got called up to the bar and we didn't want to ruin his evening so we just left. Would you please tell him thank you and that we had a wonderful time?"

"Of course" We hugged him good bye and went back to the hotel.


	4. Author Note

Hey all, I know its been forever since I updated this story, but as I was bribed with a cookie (hey I LOVE cookies) I will try to contiune this story, but it will be atleast a week. I live in Joplin Mo and my house was hit by the tornado back in May (5-22-11). We are just now getting back into out house (10-10-11) and starting to go through things, so I am not sure if the notebook it was written in survived or not. If so as soon as I find it I will update if not, I will rewrite. Thank you all for the kind words :)

*walks away munching on cookie singing (off key)* C is for cookie and that is good enough for me c is for cookie... 


End file.
